


A Long Day, a Quiet Evening

by cinderrain



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cookies and Cuddles and Movies, F/M, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderrain/pseuds/cinderrain
Summary: Written for@hotelr00msfor the TAZ Secret Santa Fic Exchange! I hope your holidays go great! c:





	A Long Day, a Quiet Evening

It’s been a really long day. 

It’s Candlenights Eve and Barry’s been witnessing disaster after disaster, running around after everyone and trying to help. Taako and Lup had an ingredient misunderstanding and the food they were preparing almost went entirely sideways, but they managed to salvage it at the last moment. Barry can tell that they’re both lowkey stressed out for the rest of the evening, though; he hasn’t seen them make a mistake like that in, well,  _ ever _ , with how in sync they are, but that kind of separation would make anyone go out of step. 

Lucretia arrived on time for dinner, but then she was called away for emergency work things, and everyone was worried that she wouldn’t make it back, which made dinner preparations bumpier than they normally would have gone. 

Some random necromancy dude showed up to fight Kravitz, and when Barry tried to help out, he recognized him too and even though they wrecked his shit pretty quickly the whole thing was still a huge pain. 

Magnus showed up late and was bummed he missed the fight. He brought a bit of lightness to the party, though, which was something they all needed.

Honestly, Merle and Davenport have been the only pocket of chill throughout the entire day. The Captain’s just happy to be back and to see everyone, and Merle’s like that all the time. 

After dinner, Barry and Lup clean up in the kitchen. Taako left with Kravitz at some point, and everyone else has either their own business to attend to or different areas of cleanup. The two of them settle into a quiet rhythm, Lup handling the perishables and Barry washing the various cooking instruments and putting them away. He’s spent enough sunny afternoons taking a break from his books to watch the twins bustle about in the kitchen to know where everything goes. 

Lup stifles a yawn. She’s contributing more than she usually does to their companionable silence, and because it’s always been their thing to pull each other out of the way of impending burnouts, Barry slides a drawer closed and shuffles up next to her. 

“Hey, do you wanna put on some movies after?” 

Lup turns and smiles at him, and yeah she’s tired. She pecks him on the nose. “Sure, babe. You wanna whip up some hot chocolate while I gather the rest of this up and make some cool-down cookies?”

“Sounds perfect.” Hot chocolate’s easy, and Lup can do cookies in her sleep. While the milk is heating up, Barry trails around after Lup - carefully just out of her way - and picks up anything she’s done with to wash. This way, after the oven  _ ding _ s, all the clean-up is over with and they can just bring their cookies and beverages into one of the nice rooms with couches. 

Barry flicks the lights off as they go through the doorway, and he pulls the door closed after him. Cushions. Cuddling. Perfect, like he’d said. 

They alternate sleepy bites out of one cookie and leave their forgotten mugs to go cold halfway through the chocolate, because even the table’s too far at this point. Lup rests her head on Barry’s shoulder, tucked up into his side, and he puts an arm around her. He can feel her breathing slow, and hear her giggle every time the Home Alone kid pulls off another shenanigan. It’s an effort to watch the screen instead of her. 

Tomorrow’s going to be loud, too, but it’ll also be fun. Messes will happen - because have you met this crew, come on - but right now it’s quiet and they deserve this rest. 

Lup falls asleep two and half movies in, and Barry kisses her on the forehead and pulls the blanket up over her. He’s not about to move. 

It’s the best Candlenights Eve he’s had in a long, long time. 


End file.
